


Brian Wilson

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [21]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Brian Wilson' by Barenaked Ladies.





	Brian Wilson

When he dreamed, it was still in colour, though the waking world was shades of grey. Behind his eyes, Sam laughed, Maggie doted, and Nate was smiling.

The light of day brought darkness too heavy to bear. He found a bar, drowned the pain, as much scotch as he could afford.

Rain on the window was no noise but static, the people just blurs passing by.

Nate was soon lost in dream-filled sleep, crazy patterns of colour, childish laughter, meaningful kisses.

Sometimes he wondered if he should just sleep forever.

That would be crazy, and he wasn’t quite there yet.


End file.
